Various types of lamps have been utilized to illuminate shelves and similar displays. This includes conventional desktype lamps which are merely rested upon the shelf to illuminate a desired location. Such lamps have the advantage that the angle and concentration of illumination are easily adjustable. However, such lamps occupy a substantial amount of space, and when the shelf is utilized for display purposes, are far too noticeable and tend to detract from the display.
Indirect lighting and various forms of strip lighting have been utilized to illuminate various forms of displays, while maintaining the source of illumination unobtrusive. However, such types of lighting tend to be relatively complicated to install and, once installed, do not permit convenient control of the direction or angle of the lighting.
Broadly, it is the object of the present invention to provide a lamp which may be utilized for shelves and other types of displays which overcome the disadvantages of existing lamps of this type.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a lamp of the type described which may quickly and conveniently be mounted on the shelf or display.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a lamp of the type described which is readily adjustable so as to vary the direction or angle of the illumination it provides.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a lamp for shelves and similar displays which is convenient and reliable in use, yet relatively inexpensive in construction.
In accordance with an illustrative embodiment of the present invention, a display lamp is provided with a generally cylindrical illumination tube, which serves as the source of light. A housing with a generally U-shaped cross section is secured over the tube so as to act as a decorative enclosure and a reflector for the tube. The housing is somewhat shorter in length than the tube and the ends of the tube protrude beyond the housing. The lamp also includes a pair of mounting members, each of which includes a generally flat top wall and a pair of depending, opposed legs which are spaced apart by a distance equal to the outside diameter of the protruding end portions of the light tube. The top surface of the top wall is provided with an adhesive for securing the lamp to the shelf. The depending legs are shaped so as to engage and retain the protruding portions of the light tube. When so engaged, the light tube and housing are rotated together so that the interior reflecting surface of the housing directs the illumination from the light tube as desired.
The foregoing brief description, as well as other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be understood more completely from the following detailed description of a presently preferred, but nonetheleess illustrative embodiment, with reference being had to the accompanying drawing, in which:
FIG. 1 is a fragmentary prospective view showing a lamp embodying the present invention, the lamp being shown in its mounted position underneath a conventional shelf;
FIG. 2 is a front view of the lamp of FIG. 1;
FIG. 3 is a sectional view, on an enlarged scale, taken along lines 3--3 in FIG. 1 and looking the direction of the arrows;
FIG. 4 is a bottom view of the lamp of FIG. 1;
FIG. 5 is a sectional view similar to FIG. 3, the lamp being shown in an inwardly tilted position;
FIG. 6 is a sectional view taken along lines 6--6 in FIG. 1 and looking in the direction of the arrows; and
FIG. 7 is a fragmentary top view of a lamp of the type illustrated in FIG. 1, the lamp being shown prior to being mounted on the shelf.